The Devil Ninja
by new akatsuki
Summary: dia sang legenda ninja kini melakukan cita-cita didunia yang baru bersama dengan teman-teman baru dia akan memulai petualangan barunya sebagai seorang iblis
1. Chapter 1

**The Devil Ninja © New Akatsuki**

**.**

**Disclaimed:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

**.**

**Warn : typo, abal-abal, gaje, OOC, and many more**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it**

**.**

Akademi Kuoh adalah sekolah yang terkemuka di kota Kuoh, sekolah yang awalnya dikhususkan bagi perempuan yang kemudian diubah menjadi sekolah campuran. Sehingga murid perempuannya lebih banyak dari pada murid laki-laki. Sekolah ini lumayan besar atau bisa dibilang sangat besar. Banyak bangunan-bangunan yang ada disini bahkan ada satu banguna tua yang kelihatannya sudah tidak terpakai. Tapi bangunan yang kelihatannya tidak diterpai itu dalah tempat sabuah klub yaitu klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.

Kini didepan gerbang akademi Kuoh ada seorang laki-laki yang memakai seragam Kuoh sedang berjalan memasuki akademi, ketika dia memasuki gerbang dia mendapatkan banyak hinaan dari para murid yang melihatnya. Entah apa yang membuat dia mendapat hinaan itu, mungkin karna penampilannya. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna kuning cerah yang dia sisir dengan rapi, mata yang berwarna biru langit yang dia tutupi dengan kaca mata super tebal, dan seragam yang dia kenakan dengan sangat rapi.

Dialah Uzumaki Naruto sang ninja dari Konoha yang entah bagaimana ada ditempat ini. Yang dia ingat waktu itu dia dan teman-temannya berperang melawan Uchiha Madara yang ingin menggunakan jutsu dengan bantuan bulan. Setelah berhasil memenangkan perang, kemudian dia jatuh pingsan karena kehabisan tenaga. Ketika dia sadar dia sudah ada disini dengan tubuh kembali menjadi bayi dan seleruh cakranya hilang entah kemana. Untungnya waktu itu ada yang menemukan dia dan merawatnya hingga dia seperti sekarang ini.

"Hei. Lihat! si culun datang" Ketika Naruto berjalan memasuki kelasnya, dia kembali mendapat hinaan dari seorang laki-laki. Dia kenal laki-laki tersebut, dia adalah Hyodou Issei teman sekelas Naruto. Issei selalu menghina Naruto setiap kali dia bertemu dengannya dan setelah Issei menjadi anggota klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib sikapnya menjadi lebih kasar dari sebelumnya.

Naruto terus saja berjalan seolah hinaan Issei hanyalah angin lalu, ketika dia melewati bangku Issei, kakinya tersandung sesuatu yang membuat dia tidak dapat menjaga keseimbangannya sehingga dia terjatuh, seluruh murid tertawa melihatnya. Ketika dia melihat sesuatu yang menghalangi jalannya yang dia lihat adalah kaki Issei.

"HA….HA…. Sudah punya kaca mata yang besar masih saja jatuh" Naruto kemudian berdiri, dia tidak mempedulikan apa yang Issei katakana, dia hanya ingin ketempat duduknya. Tak berapa lama kemudian guru yang akan memberikan pelajaran datang.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto duduk diatap sekolah, dia sedang menikmati angin yang berhembus dengan pelan, membuatnya merasa nyaman. Naruto sering melakukan ini saat waktu istirahat tiba, kalau tidak keperpustakaan untuk membaca buku ataupun mengerjakan tugas, maka Naruto akan pergi keatap sekolah untuk makan bekalnya ataupun hanya bersantai seperti saat ini.

"Naruto-kun" dia berbalik ketika dia mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi ditelinganya. Saat dia berbalik dia melihat perempuan dengan rambut pendek yang berwarna hitam, kaca mata yang dipakai perempuan tersebut dan wajah yang datar membuat dia kelihatan sangat tegas.

"Ada apa? Souna-san" Souna atau Sona adalah salah satu orang yang tidak memndang Naruto dengan sebelah mata, dan dia termasuk teman terbaik Naruto di sekolah ini. Sona berjalan mendekati Naruto kemudian duduk disampingnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini ?" Setelah sona duduk disamping Naruto, dia mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sering didengar oleh Naruto

"Seperti biasa, aku disini untuk bersantai" Naruto menjawab dengan senyum di wajahnya. Entah kenapa saat Naruto tersenyum Sona memalingkan wajahnya tapi dapat terlihat kalau saat ini wajah Sona memerah. Kemudian terjadi keheningan karena mereka sama-sama merasakan kenyamanan dari hembusan angin yang berada diatap ini.

Saat bertemu untuk pertamakali dengan Naruto, Sona berpikiran sama dengan kebanyakan orang, tapi saat dia mengenal Naruto lebih jauh lagi, dia mendapat banyak hal-hal yang menarik dari Naruto. Menurutnya Naruto adalah orang pintar (Walaupun dia tidak mau mengakuinya kalau Naruto lebih pintar daripada dirinya), baik hati, dan juga perhatian. Pernah Sona melihat bagaimana Naruto mau membahayakan dirinya hanya untuk menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil yang akan ditabrak mobil. Naruto juga orang yang mandiri dan pekerja keras, Sona tau itu karena dia tau bahwa Naruto hanya tinggal sendiri dikota ini dan setelah pulang sekolah Naruto langsung bekerja disebuah toko. Selain itu, Sona tau kalau Naruto memiliki wajah yang tampan kalau saja Naruto mau mengubah penampilannya. Semua itulah yang membuat Sona menyukai Naruto bahkan mungkin mencintainya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" Setelah sekian lama diam akhirnya Sona berbicara pada Naruto.

"Ya.. Seperti biasa" Sona tau apa maksud dari perkataan Naruto itu. Dia heran, kenapa banyak murid memperlakukan Naruto seperti itu, terutama Issei. Setelah Issei memenangkan pertarungannya dengan Riser, sikap Issei semakin menjadi-jadi. Mungkin dia akan membicarakan ini dengan Rias nanti.

"Bel sudah berbunyi, lebih baik kita kembali kekelas" Saat mendengar bel, Naruto berdiri lalu di ikuti oleh Sona kemudian mereka berjalan kekelas mereka masing-masing.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Naruto-kun" Saat mereka akan berpisah, Sona mengucapka salam perpisahan yang dibalas oleh anggukan dari Naruto.

Bagi Naruto, Sona adalah perempuan yang baik, Sona tidak pernah memandang dirinya sebelah mata, dia menerima keberadaan Naruto apa adanya, tidak seperti kebanyakan murid lain yang memandang dirinya dari penampilan saja. Naruto kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya dan setelah sampai Naruto kembali mendapatkan hinaan dari teman-teman sekalasnya.

.

.

TDN

.

Seperti biasa, setelah pulang sekolah Naruto akan pergi ketempat dia bekerja. Dia bekerja di sebuah kedai ramen sebagai koki karena kebetulan dia bisa memasak dan tau beberapa resep ramen dari paman Teuchi waktu dia di Konoha. Dia bekerja disini saat dia baru pindah kekota ini, dia berasal dari sebuah desa kecil tempat orang yang menemukannya tinggal. Saat dia kecil dia dirawat oleh keluarga yang bisa dikatakan kurang mampu, sehingga Naruto sudah terbiasa bekerja paruh waktu. Pada saat dia kelas dua SMP kedua orang yang merawatnya meninggal karena kecelakaan, jadi sudah empat tahun dia menghidupi kehidupannya sendiri.

Saat ini Naruto sedang menyiapkan beberapa ramen pesanan pelanggan, hari ini memang banyak pelanggan yang datang kekedai ini. Mungkin karena masakan Naruto yang enak sehingga banyak pelanggan yang ingin merasakan ramen buatan Naruto.

"Pesanan untuk meja no 13 sudah siap" Pelayan yang bertugas untuk mengantarkan pesanan datang setelah mendengar teriakan dari Naruto

"Dua Miso Ramen untuk meja no 16"setelah mengambil ramen yang Naruto letakan, pelayan tersebut menyebutkan pesanan yang baru

"Baiklah" Denagn cekatan Naruto membuat ramen yang tadi dipesan. Tidak lama kemudian ramen yang dipesan jadi dan seperti biasa, pelayan akan datang mengambil ramen tersebut.

"Kerja bagus Naruto" mendengar suara dari belakangnya Naruto pun berbalik dan dia melihat seorang pria dewasa yang tersenyum pada dirinya. Pria tersebut adalah pemilik kedai ramen tempat Naruto bekerja, dia sangat bangga atas pekerjaan Naruto karena Naruto melakukan tugasnya dengan baik "Teruskan kerjaanmu!"

"Siap bos" jawab Naruto disertai dengan cengiran yang lebar.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dijalan yang sudah sepi. Seorang pemuda yang memakai jaket berwarna hitam berjalan dengan santai ditengah malam yang sepi, dia adalah Naruto. Setelah selesai bekerja dia langsung pulang dan sekarang dia berjalan menuju apartement yang sudah lama dia tempati, dia mengambil kunci ketika dia berada didepan pintu apartementnya setelah memasukan kunci tersebut dan memutarnya dia kemudian masuk kedalam apartementnya.

Apartement yang dia tempati ini sangat sederhana, kamar dan dapur ditempatkan dalam satu ruangan, dan satu kamar mandi. Peralatannya pun juga sedikit, hanya ada lemari, meja belajar, dan meja makan yang tersusun rapi. Setelah dia menyalakan lampu, dia berjalan ketempat tidurnya dia kemudian meletakan kaca matanya dimeja belajar yang berada disebelah tempat tidurnya. Dia kemudian berjalan kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya.

Setelah membersihkan bedannya, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia hanya memakai handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya, rambut yang selalu dia sisir rapi kini terlihat berantakan tapi itu membuat Naruto menjadi tampan, badan yang atletis juga menambah nilai plus bagi Naruto.

Walaupun Naruto sudah tidak memiliki cakra lagi sehingga dia tidak bisa menggunakan ninjutsu, tapi dia selalu melatih taijutsu, kenjutsunya dam latihan fisik lainnya sehingga tubuhnya dapat terbentuk seperti sekarang ini. Setelah memakai pakaiannya dia kemudian tidur untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sudah seharian bekerja.

.

.

.

"Silahkan masuk Naruto-kun" Naruto mengangguk sebelum melangkah masuk, dan langsung merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Karena ketika dia melangkahkan kaki melewati pintu itu, semua pasang mata yang ada dalam ruangan langsung tertuju padanya dengan tatapan yang tak berkedip.

Waktu itu, Setelah waktu menunjukan waktunya pulang, Sona memanggilnya keruang OSIS, merasa tidak ada yang aneh, Naruto mengikuti perintah Sona

"P-permisi..." Naruto mengusap belakang kepalanya, merasa tidak nyaman karena sedang dipandangi dengan sebegitu tajamnya. "S-selamat siang..." rasa tak nyaman dalam hati Naruto makin bertambah ketika tidak ada jawaban.

Perhatian seisi ruang OSIS teralih ketika Sona bertepuk tangan satu kali untuk menarik perhatian. "Semuanya," dia memulai. "Tolong hentikan tingkah kalian. Kalian membuat Uzumaki-san tidak nyaman."

Sadar akan perbuatan mereka yang cenderung dianggap tidak sopan, bawahan sang ketua OSIS mengalihkan mata mereka, seraya gumaman-gumaman maaf terdengar di sana-sini. Anehnya, satu-satunya anggota lelaki di ruangan itu terus memandang Naruto, dan Remaja berambut pirang itu bisa merasakan aura kesal yang terpancar dari remaja berambut cokelat muda itu.

"Em," Naruto menggaruk pipinya sambil berusaha mengabaikan delikan cowok itu. "Jadi kenapa aku dipanggil ke sini, Souna-san?"

"Silahkan duduk dulu," Sona menjawab singkat sambil berjalan ke mejanya yang ada di depan jendela. Walaupun masih merasa bingung, Naruto mematuhi suruhan itu dalam diam, dia segera duduk pada kursi yang telah dipersiapkan di depan meja kerja Sona.

Sona menumpukkan tangannya di atas meja di atas satu sama lain lalu menatap Naruto lurus-lurus.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Souna-san" Setelah merasa nyaman dengan kursi yang dia duduki, Naruto kembali mengajukan pertanyaan yang tadi sudah dia utarakan.

"Naruto…." Sona memulai pembicaraannya "Aku ingin kau menjadi bagian dari kami"

"Maksudmu.. " Naruto menegakan badan setelah mendengar perkataan Sona "…Menjadi anggota OSIS"

"Benar, tapi bukan hanya itu" Melihat pandangan bingung dari Naruto, Sona melanjutkan perkataannya "Aku ingin kau juga menjadi peerage-ku. "

"Apa… "Naruto semakin bingung dengan perkataan Sona, sehingga dia hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Maksudmu "

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku adalah Sona Sitri dan Aku adalah iblis. " Kemudian Sona menggerakan tangannya kesamping atau lebih tepatnya ketempat anggotanya berdiri. "Dan semua orang yang ada disini adalah anggota peerage-ku " Setelah itu terjadi keheningan, Sona menunggu reaksi dari Naruto

"Ha.. ha.. Bercandamu sangat lucu Souna-san "Keheningan terpecahkan ketika Naruto tertawa. "Ha_ " Tawanya terhenti saat dia melihat raut wajah Sona yang tidak berubah.

"Apa aku kelihatan bercanda?" Tubuh Naruto langsung menegang ketika dia yakin kalau sona sedang tidak bercanda. "Iblis mempunyai suatu sistem yang disebut Evil Pieces. Dengan Evil Pieces aku dapat merengkarnasikan seorang manusia menjadi iblis. "

Mendengar itu Naruto kemudian memejamkan matanya. Suasana diruang OSIS ini sedikit menegang saat Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa

"Melihat bagaimana anggota organisasi ini juga merupakan bagian Peerage-mu, " Setelah sekian lama diam akhirnya Naruto berbicara, walaupun dengan nada yang sedikit berubah dari sebelumnya. Sona dapat melihat pandangan Naruto menajam, walaupun pada saat ini Naruto memakai kaca mata "Apakah itu berarti kau ada di sekolah ini dengan tujuan untuk mencari siswa yang bisa kau jadikan budak? "

"Evil Pieces, tidak ditujukan untuk mencari budak," Sona menjawab dengan tenang "Biar kujelaskan. Beribu tahun silam, sebuah Perang Akbar antara iblis, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh yang berlangsung di Akhirat membuat ketiga fraksi besar yang terlibat di dalamnya hampir saja punah sebelum mereka akhirnya setuju untuk melakukan gencatan senjata. Karena jumlah kaum Iblis jatuh drastis setelah berakhirnya perang, Ajuka Beelzebub, salah satu dari Yondai Mou (Four Great Satans), menciptakan sistem Evil Pieces yang memungkinkan para bangsawan dari kaum kami untuk membangkitkan kembali manusia sebagai Iblis untuk dijadikan pelayan. Daripada menambah jumlah pasukan Meikai (Underworld), sistem Evil Pieces lebih dimaksudkan untuk memastikan kelangsungan kaum Iblis sebagai spesies."

"Selain itu " Sona terus melanjutkan perkataannya sedangkan Naruto mendengarkannya dengan serius. "Setelah kau menjadi iblis, kau bisa meningkatkan statusmu. Dan saat kau sudah menjadi iblis kelas atas, kau bisa mendapatkan peerage-mu sandiri._ "

Sona terus memberi penjelasan pada Naruto, mulai dari tugas seorang iblis, dan apa yang bisa Naruto dapatkan setelah menjadi iblis. Mulai dari harta, kekuasaan, bahkan wanita.

"Lalu… " setelah penjelasan yang panjang dari Sona, Naruto mulai mengutarakan pertanyaan yang membuat Sona terkejut "Apa yang kau dapatkan ketika aku menjadi anggota peerage-mu"

Sona terdiam beberapa saat, tidak yakin bagaimana menjawab. Sebenarnya alasan Sona ingin menjadikan Naruto sebagai anggota peerage-nya karena dia menyukai Naruto, tapi dia tudak mungkin mengatakan itu.

"Kau sangat berbakat Naruto " setelah sekian lama diam, akhirnya Sona mengeluarkan suara. "Aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan bakat yang kau miliki itu Naruto "

"Hanya itu " Naruto kemudian memejamkan matanya. Saat Naruto membuka matanya, dia berdiri "Maafkan aku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjadi anggota peerage-mu. "

"Hei! Beraninya kau bicara seperti itu pada Kaichou " Setelah sekian lama berdiam diri, satu-satunya anggota pria di organisasi OSIS itu berdiri dengan ekspresi marah. "Memangnya kau siapa sampai berani menolak tawaran Kaichou Hah! Kau hanya seorang_"

"SAJI " ucapan saji dipotong oleh Sona "Cukup "

Saji mematuhi ucapan dari Sona tapi dia masih memandang Naruto dengan pandangan marah. Naruto yang dari tadi diam, kemudian berbalik menuju pintu keluar.

"Naruto-kun" Sebelum Naruto mencapai pintu keluar, dia berhenti ketika mendengar ucapan Sona "Apa keputasanmu sudah bulat."

Naruto kemudian kembali berjalan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sona.

"Hei! " teriakan dari Saji tidak didengarkan oleh Naruto. Naruto terus saja berjalan dan kemudian dia keluar dari ruang OSIS itu. "Dasar kau. "

.

Saat ini Naruto berada diatap sekolah, dia duduk tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Dia hanya duduk dan memejamkan matanya, menikmati hembusan angin yang membelai wajahnya dengan lembut. Dia masih memikirkan apa yang baru saja dia ketahui. Bahwa didunia ini tidak hanya ada manusia saja, tetapi juga ada makhluk yang lain, seperti iblis, malaikat, dan juga malaikat jatuh. Dan yang membuat Naruto tidak habis pikir adalah didunia ini juga ada perang. Naruto sudah pernah merasakan seperti apa dampak dari perang, dan dia tidak mau mengalaminya lagi 'apakah tidak ada yang namanya perdamaian didunia ini.'

Naruto terus berpikir sampai dia tidak menyadari bahwa sudah ada sesorang yang duduk disebelahnya

"Naruto-kun_" Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya saat orang yang berada disampingnya berbicara. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan"

"Entalah_Souna " Setelah tau siapa orang yang berada disebelahnya, Naruto mengatakan apa yang dia pikirkan "Aku hanya bingung "

"Apa ini_ " Sona menundukan kepalanya tidak berani menatap Naruto "Tentang masalah tadi? "

"Sebenarnya " Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah bertanya balik "Kenapa kau menginginkan aku menjadi peerage-mu "

"Bukankah kau sudah tau alasanku " Sona kemudian memandang Naruto "Bakatmu banyak Naruto "

"Jadi. Hanya karna bakatku " Naruto menundukan kepalanya, semakin lama suaranya semakin kecil "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa mengikuti keinginanmu"

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau tidak mau " Sona kembali berbicara kepada Naruto. Sebenarnya dia sedikit kesal menghadapi sikap Naruto "Kau bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan bila kau menjadi iblis. Harta ,kekuasaan, bahkan wanita bisa_"

"Tidak semua orang akan tergiur dengan itu Souna " Ucapan Sona terhenti ketika mendengar ucapan dan melihat raut wajah kesal dari Naruto. Dia kemudian menghela nafasnya "Termasuk aku " Sambung Naruto

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan Naruto? " Sona sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap Naruto. Itu terbukti pada nada suara Sona yang sedikit meninggi "Kalau kau tidak tergiur dengan semua itu. Lalu apa yang kau inginkan? "

Mendengar itu Naruto terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Dia sebenarnya juga tidak tau apa yang di inginkan oleh hatinya. Dia sudah merelakan segala apa yang ada di Konoha dulu bahkan dia juga sudah merelakan adik dan perempuan yang paling dia sayangi. Dia sekarang menjalani kehidupannya karena dia sedang menunggu kematiannya sendiri, tidak ada tujuan, tidak ada keinginan yang dia miliki.

"Entahlah " Setelah sekian lama berdiam diri, Naruto akhirnya berbicara. Tapi dari nada suaranya yang mengecil, Sona tau bahwa saat ini Naruto sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. "Aku juga tidak tau apa yang aku inginkan bahkan aku juga tidak tau apa tujuanku saat ini. "

"Semua orang pasti memiliki tujuan Naruto-kun " Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sona. "Kau hanya tidak mau memikirkannya. Coba kau pikirkan lagi Naruto "

Naruto memandang kearah langit. Dia kemudian memejamkan matanya mengingat kembali kenanganya barsama orang yang dia sayangi.

_"__Cita-citaku adalah menjadi Hokage wanita pertama dan aku akan menciptakan kedamaian "_

_"__Aku ingin dunia ini damai, dunia dimana orang dapat saling mengerti dan saling menghormati satu sama lain. "_

_"__Aku akan menciptakan kedamaian Nii-san, meskipun itu sebuah kutukan, maka aku akan mematahkan kutukan tersebut walaupun harus mengorbankan nyawaku sendiri."_

_"__Aku akan menciptakan kedamaian didunia ini. "_

_"__**menciptakan kedamaian"**_

Saat Naruto membuka matanya, dia tau satu hal sekarang. Sekarang dia memiliki tujuan, tujuan yang sudah lama dia lupakan, yaitu menciptakan kedamaian didunia ini.

"Kau benar Souna. " Naruto bicara dengan penuh keyakinan, itu dapat terlihat dari cahaya yang berada dimatanya "Sekarang aku memiliki tujuan. Dan untuk mencapainya, aku butuh bantuanmu "

"Itu artinya kau_ " Perkataan Sona terhenti ketika melihat senyum dari Naruto "Baiklah "

Sona kemudian menyuruh naruto berbaring setelah itu dia mengeluarkan bidak-bidak yang dia miliki. Hanya satu bidak pion yang bereaksi dengan Naruto, tapi Sona tidak ambil pusing dengan itu. Kemudian dia memulai proses reengkarnasi terhadap Naruto. Setelah proses tersebut, Naruto kehilangan kesadarannya karena efek perubahan dari manusia menjadi iblis. Sona kemudian mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan mengaktifkan sihirnya.

Naruto sekarang sedang berbaring ditempat tidurnya. Sona terus memandangi wajah Naruto, kemudian dia melepaskan kaca mata yang selalu menutupi wajah Naruto. Naruto kelihatan sangat tampan saat dia tidak memakai kaca matanya sampai Sona tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap Naruto.

Sona kemudian membelai wajah Naruto dengan lembut dan mencium keningnya sebelum dia pergi meninggalkannya "Selamat tidur Naruto "

.

.

Ketika Naruto membuka matanya, dia sudah tidak berada dikamarnya melainkan disebuah padang rumput yang sangat luas dan didepannya ada sebuah tebing yang disana mengalir sebuah air terjun. Dia tau tempat ini, tempat yang sudah lama ingin dia datangi, tempat dia berlatih ninjutsu, dan kenjutsu bersama teman yang selalu menemaninya.

"**Akhirnya kau kemari" **suara yang sudah dia rindukan sejak lama. Dari balik air terjun itu keluar sesuatu tang sangat besar membuat dia berlari mendatangi air terjun tersebut "**Naruto"**

"Ryuga "

.

.

.

Bersambung.

Ini fic saya yang kedua. Tolong berikan pendapat kalian tentang fanfic ini

Dan untuk update-nya saya rasa fic ini akan update satu minggu sakali sama halnya dengan fic saya yang satunya.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Devil Ninja © New Akatsuki**

**.**

**Disclaimed:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

**.**

**Warn : typo, abal-abal, gaje, OOC, and many more**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it**

**.**

Padang rumput yang luas, dengan langit biru dengan awan yang indah, dan sebuah air terjun yang sangat indah. Kini ditempat yang sangat indah itu, ada seekor makhluk raksasa yang sedang berbaring di padang rumput. Makhlik tersebut memilki sisik berwarna hitam mengkilap dengan ekor yang panjang dan besar serta sepasang sayap dipunggungnya. Makhluk tersebut juga memilki satu tanduk dikepalanya dan satu permata berwarna merah didahinya. Didahi makhluk tersebut atau lebih tepatnya di permata makhluk tersebut kini berbaring seorang pemuda memakai baju kaos berwarna hitam. Pemuda tersebut memilki rambut berwarna kuning cerah yang acak-acakan, mata pemuda tersebut yang awalnya terpejam kini terbuka menampilkan mata biru yang indah. Dia adalah Uzumaki Namekaze Naruto sang legenda ninja.

"Ryuga. " Naruto memulai pembicaraan kepada makhluk yang dipanggilny dengan Ryuga. "Aku sangat merindukanmua. "

**"****Aku juga Naruto. "** Ryuga membalas perkataan Naruto. **"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya. "**

"Ya. Kurasa begitu. Tapi.. " Naruto mengubah posisinya yang awalnya berbaring menjadi duduk. "Bagaimana kita tidak bisa bertemu selama ini? "

**"****Kurasa itu karena cakramu. " **Ryuga memejamkan mata. Kelihatannya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, tak lama setelah itu dia membuka matanya. **"Seluruh titik cakramu selama ini tertutup sehingga kau tidak bisa menggunakannya. "**

"Tertutup? " Naruto membelalakan matanya ketika mendengar perkataan dari Ryuga. "Kukira selama ini cakraku menghilang. "

**"****Itulah kenyataannya Naruto. "** Ryuga kembali berbicara.

"Tapi kalau kita tidak bisa bertemu karena cakraku_ " Naruto tersadar akan sesuatu, Kemudian dia melihat kedua telapak tangannya. Sekarang dia dapat merasakan cakra yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya, walaupun lemah tapi Naruto masih bisa merasakannya."Itu artinya sekarang cakraku_ "

**"****Ya. Cakramu sudah kembali. "** Ryuga terkekeh mendengar nada dari ucapan Naruto.

"Tapi_ " Naruto masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini, Masih banyak pertanyan yang ada dalam pikirannya. "Bagaimana bisa? "

**"****Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tau. "** Ryuga menyahut dengan suara yang sepertinya sedang berpikir. **"Tapi, kurasa itu karena energi baru yang berada ditubuhmu. "**

"Energi baru? " Naruto semakain bingung dengan pembicaraan ini. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Ryuga. "Apa maksudm_ " Naruto membulatkan matanya setelah sadar apa energi baru tersebut. Energi baru itu adalah Demonik Power, energi yang dia dapat setelah dia menjadi iblis.

Naruto sadar bahwa dia sekarang bukan lagi seorang manusia melainkan seorang iblis. Dia sadar bahwa sekarang dia adalah bagian dari peerage-nya Sona, seorang iblis dari keluarga Sitri. Sekarang dia adalah pelayan Sona yang akan mengabdikan hidupnya hanya untuk Sona.

"Jadi sekarang. " setelah lama diam akhirnya Naruto berbicara. Dia menatap kedua telapak tangannya. "Cakraku sudah kembali. "

**"****Tidak juga Naruto. "** Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Ryuga. Ryuga dengan suaranya yang khas menyampaikan satu kenyataan lagi. **"Cakramu tidak kembali secara utuh, tapi dengan bertahap. " **Perkataan dari Ryuga membuat Naruto terkejut, tapi Ryuga terus melanjutkan perkataannya. **"Itu karena kau sudah lama tidak menggunakan cakramu dan juga selama ini, aku masih menggunakan cakramu sebagai sumber energiku. "**

"Kurasa itu tidak terlalu penting. " Naruto tersenyum dengan lembut kepada Ryuga walaupun Ryuga tidak dapat melihat senyumnya tersebut. Kemudian dia mengosokan tangannya kekepala Ryuga. "Yang terpenting sekarang kita dapat bertemu kembali. "

Ryuga tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka sifat Naruto itu tidak hilang. Sifat yang membuat dirinya menyukai Naruto sebagai temannya. Tapi masih ada satu hal lagi yang ingin dia sampaikan. **"Satu hal lagi Naruto, sejak kejadian itu, Segel yang berada ditubuhmu rusak. Itu membuatku tidak bisa memberikan kekuatanku kepadamu. Jadi kau harus cepat memperbaiki segel tersebut. "**

"itu tidak masalah. Aku akan memperbaikinya nanti. " Naruto teringat sesuatu ketika dia mengucapkan perkataannya tadi. "Oh iya. Apa kau tau apa yang terjadi pada kejadian itu? "

**"****Kejadian waktu itu ya. " **Ryuga kembali memejamkan matanya. **"Sayangnya aku juga tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada saat itu. "**

Kemudian terjadi keheningan. Kedua makhluk tersebut sama-sama tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Naruto kemudia merebahkan badannya kembali dikepala Ryuga, dia memejamkan matanya menikmati angin yang berhembus diwajahnya dengan lembut. Begitu pula dengan Ryuga dia juga memejamkan matanya menikmati semua kenyaman yang ada disini.

**"****Naruto. " **Setelah sekian lama tidak ada yang berbicara, akhirnya Ryuga kembali bicara pada Naruto. Dengan masih memejamkan matanya, Ryuga bertanya kepada Naruto. **"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini? "**

"Tidak ada. " Dengan santai Naruto menjawab pertanyaan dari Ryuga. "Aku hanya sedang bersantai. "

**"****Lalu. "** Dengan mata terbuka sebelah, Ryuga kembali berbicara. **"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Nanti. "**

"Aku akan melakukan apa yang adikku lakukan. " Kedua mata Naruto terbuka. Disana dapat terlihat sebuah tekad yang sangat kuat. "Yaitu membuat perdamaian didunia ini. "

Ryuga kembali tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto. Dia dapat merasakan tekad yang sangat kuat dari perkataan Naruto, dan dia yakin kalau Naruto akan berhasil melakukan hal tersebut. **"Aku siap untuk membantumu Naruto. "**

Naruto kemudian berdiri dan melompat dari atas kepala Ryuga. Dia mendarat dengan mulus dipadang rumput kemudian dia berbalik menghadap Ryuga. Dia tersenyum lebar begitu pula dengan Ryuga, dia juga tersenyum. Kemudia Naruto menyodorkan kepalan tangannya kedepan Ryuga. Seakan mengerti maksud dari Naruto, Ryuga juga menyodorkan cakarnya kepada naruto kemudia kepalan tangan dan cakar tersebut bertemu.

"Terima kasih Ryuga "

**"****Sama sama Naruto "**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa, Naruto berjalan ketempat dia menuntut ilmu yaitu Akademi Kuoh. Saat dia memasuki gerbang sekolah seperti biasa Naruto mendapatkan hinaan dari beberapa murid yang melihatnya. Naruto terus berjalan seolah dia tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut yang sekarang dia tuju saat ini adalah kelasnya.

Saat dia menaiki tangga, ada seseorang yang menunggunya. Naruto kenal orang itu dia pernah melihatnya saat dia berada di ruang OSIS, orang itu adalah Shinra Tsubaki.

"Naruto-san " Ketika Naruto berada didepannya, Tsubaki mulai berbicara. "Setelah pulang sekolah, kau harus pergi keruang OSIS. Ini perintah Kaicho. "

"Baiklah senpai " Naruto sedikit gugup saat berhadapan dengan wakil OSIS ini sebab dia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan ekspresinya saat dia berbicara.

Setelah berpamitan, Naruto kemudian meneruskan perjalanannya menuju kelasnya.

**Skip time**

Diruang ruang OSIS.

"Permisi. " Pintu ruang OSIS terbuka menampilkan seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang disisir dengan rapi.

Seluruh pasang mata yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut melihat kearah orang yang saat ini berdiri didepan pintu.

"Kau! " Seorang pria yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut berucap sambil menunjuk Naruto. "Untuk apa kau datang kesini lag_ "

"Saji. " Ucapan saji terhenti ketika Seorang gadis yang menjadi ketua dari OSIS yaitu Sona angkat bicara. "Aku yang memanggil dia kasini. "

"Naruto-kun silahkan masuk " Naruto kemudian masuk setelah dapat persetujuan dari Sona. "Silahkan duduk. "

Setelah Naruto duduk, Sona mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seluruh orang yang berada didalam ruangan OSIS ini. Kemudian dia berdehem sebentar untuk mendapat perhatian dari seluruh anggotanya. "Mulai sekarang Naruto akan menjadia keluarga kita. "

Semua orang yang berada didalam ruangan kecuali Sona dan Naruto membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. Salah satu dari mereka yang bernama **Tomoe Meguri** maju kedepan. "Itu artinya dia sekarang adalah iblis. "

"Ya benar. Sekarang kenalkan diri kalian kepada keluarga baru kita! " Perintah Sona yang saat ini duduk dimeja kerjanya.

"Hajimemashite. Watasi wa **Momo Hanakai **desu, kelas B2 dan aku adalah Bishop." kata seorang gadis manis dengan surai putih panjang poni rata didepan dan iris mata berwarna blue-green

"Hajimemashite. Watasi wa **Reya kusaka** A3 dan aku juga Bishop." Lanjut seorang gadis cantik dengan surai merah ke coklatan dan irismata berwarna brown

"Hajimemashite. Watasi wa **Tomoe Meguri **desu. kelas B2 dan aku adalah Knight,salam kenal Uzumaki-kun." Sapa ceria gadis bersurai coklat dan iris brown dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Hajimemashite. Watasi wa **Bennia** desu. Kelas B1 dan aku adalah knight, salam kenal." Sapa ramah gadis bertudung ia mempunyai iris mata sewarna gold dan surai berwarna dark purple, seraya senyum lembut yang mempesona.

" Hajimemashite. Watasi wa **Tsubasa Yura, **Aku adalah Rock, " kata Yura dengan sinis,sepertinya ia masih marah dengan Naruto.

"Hajimemashite. Watasi wa **Nimura Ruruko** desu. kelas 1B dan aku adalah Pion,salam kenal Naruto senpai " kata gadis loli dengan surai coklat dan iris mata green, parasnya cukup imut, namun ada beberapa kartu yang nagsang di surai coklatnya, dan itu terlihat aneh.

"Hajimemashite. Watasi wa **Genshirou Saji** desu. Kelas 2E dan aku adalah Pion, salam kenal." Sapa satu-satunya laki-laki disitu dengan arogan, ia mempunyai surai blonde dan iris mata berwarna grey. Dalam perkataannya itu ada sedikit nada sebal pada Naruto.

"Hajimemashite. Watasi wa **Tsubaki Shinra** desu. Kelas 3A dan aku adalah queen." Kata gadis berkacamata dengan suara dingin ia memiliki surai berwarna hitam panjang dan iris mata berwarna light-brown ia memiliki paras yang cantik namun tersembunyi oleh ekspresi datarnya.

"Hajimemashite. Watasi wa **Sona Sitri** desu. Kelas 3A dan aku adalah King dari tim ini,, dan kami semua adalah iblis!."

"Sekarang giliranmu Uzumaki-san!" perintah Sona pada Naruto yang masih memandang kagum pada semua anggotanya.

"Baiklah, Watasi wa Naruto Uzumaki desu, kelas 2A dan aku adalah Pion, salam kenal." Sapa Naruto dengan sedikit gugup karena dipandang oleh semua orang yang berada diraungan ini.

"Sekarang kau sudah resmi menjadi anggota OSIS sekaligua bagian dari peerage-ku. " Sona kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. "Jadi mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku Kaicho. Mengerti? "

"Mengerti. Kaicho. " Naruto membalas dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Bagus. " Sona kemudian merapikan letak kaca matanya. Setelah itu pandangannya berubah menjadi serius. "Sekarang dengarkan….. "

Sona menjelaskan kepada Naruto tentang tugas seorang iblis, apa yang tidak boleh dilakukan seorang iblis, dan sebagainya. Semua penjelasan dari Sona, Naruto dengarkan dengan baik dan ia simpan diotaknya. Dia tidak mau membuat Sona kecewa dengan dirinya.

"Dan untuk hari ini. " Sona melanjutkan perkataannya kepada Naruto. "Kau akan berlatih cara bertarung dan bagaimana menggunakan kekuatanmu. "

"Baiklah. "

Dengan itu tim Sitri langsung pergi kesuatu tempat dengan lingkaran sihir yang di buat Tsubaki, karena tidak mungkin mereka melakukan latihan di lingkungan akademi.

**Skip time**

Saat ini tim Sitri termasuk Naruto telah berada di sebuah Dojo yang menurut info Saji berada di belakang mansion keluarga Sitri. Dojo tersebut bisa dikatakan sangat luas, berbagai senjata menghiasi dinding-dinding dojo.

"Baiklah. " Sona memulai pembicaraan. "Naruto. Apa kau mengetahui bagamanai bertarung. "

"Ya. " Naruto menjawab dengan cepat. Saat ini dia berdiri disamping Sona dan disampingnya lagi ada Saji. "Aku megetahui beberapa gerakan. "

"Kalau begitu kau akan bertarung dengan Saji. " Saji langsung menyeringai mendengar hal itu. Dia masih kesal dengan sikap Naruto kemarin. Mungkin dia bisa melampiaskan kekesalannya terhadap Naruto pada saat ini. "Dalam pertarungan ini, tidak boleh menggunakan kekuatan iblis kalian. "

Naruto dan Saji kemudian berjalan ketengah lapangan. Saat mereka berhenti, mereka hanya berjarak lima meter.

"Kau siap Naruto. " Saji memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya. Dia sangat semangat akan pertarungan ini.

"Kapanpun " Naruto juga memasang kuda-kudanya. Kaki kananya dia kebelakangkan, tangan kirinya dia majukan kedepan sedangkan tangan kanannya dia letekan disamping pinggulnya, itulah kuda-kuda Naruto saat ini. Kuda-kuda yang selama ini tak pernah Naruto pakai lagi setelah dia berada didunia ini. Kuda-kuda yang dia pelajari saat dia menemukan gulungan peninggalan kedua orangtuanya sewaktu di Konoha.

"Hajime"

Setelah mendengar aba-aba dari Sona, Saji langsung maju memotong jarak dengan Naruto. Setelah dekat, dia langsung mengarahkan pukulannya kewajah Naruto.

Kaki kiri Naruto bergerak kebelakang dan dia memiringkan kepalanya menghindari pukulan dari Saji. Setelah pukulan Saji melewati kepalanya, dia menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk memukul perut Saji.

'duak! ' Saji terpental kebelakang setelah menerima pukulan dari Naruto. Tidak kehilangan semangat, Saji kembali menyerang Naruto dengan menambah sedikit tenaganya.

Kali ini Naruto hanya dapat menahan serangan Saji tanpa bisa membalasnya. Saat dia melihat Saji yang melakukan tendangan yang mengarah kedadanya, dia merubuhkan tubuhnya kebelakang melakukan posisi kayang menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan. Kakinya yang bebas menyerang wajah Saji dengan telak sehingga Saji terlempar kebelakang.

Saji dan Naruto masih terus adu pukul terhadap satu sama lain. Sedangkan dipinggir lapangan, Sona serta anggotanya menyaksikan pertarungan tersebut dengan serius.

"Dia hebat. " Salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan memberikan komentar. Orang tersebut adalah Tomoe. "Dia dapat membuat Saji terpojok. "

"Dua juga memiliki gerakan yang bagus. " Kali ini Tsubaki yang memberikan komentar. "Dia tidak mengeluarkan tenaganya dengan berlebihan. Tidak seperti Saji yang menyerang secara membabi buta. "

"Kau benar. " Sona yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dapat memastikan kalau Saji tidak akan menang melawan Naruto. Jadi dia mengambil keputusan. "Tomoe. "

Seakan mengerti maksud Sona, Tomoe langsung menggunakan kecepatannya sebagia knight maju ketengah lapangan.

.

Saji kembali terpental kebelakang setelah menerima pukulan Naruto. Kemudian dia melihat Naruto maju ingin kembali memukulnya.

Naruto yang akan memukul Saji terpaksa melompat kebelakang saat ada sebuah pedang yang ingin menebasnya dari atas. Setelah dia mendarat, dia dapat melihat Tomoe berada didepan Saji.

"Sekarang lawanmu adalah aku Naruto-san. " Tomoe berkata sambil mengacungkan senjatanya kepada Naruto. "Kau boleh istirahat Saji. "

Saji berjalan meninggalkan lapangan. Baju seidkit kotor akibat pertarungan tadi, dia juga banyak mendapatkan luka memar dibagian tubuh. Sama halnya dengan Saji, pakain yang dipakai Naruto juga kotor sana sini. Kaca mata yang selalu ada diwajahnya kini tergeletak jauh darinya saat dia mendapatkan pukulan dari Saji. Walaupun hanya sedikit, tapi Naruto juga mendapatkan luka memar.

Naruto dapat melihat wajah kesal Saji saat meninggalkan lapangan. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Tomoe. "Baiklah. "

"Kau boleh memilih senjata yang ada disini. " Tomoe kembali berbicara. "Kita akan bertarung menggunakan senjata. "

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu. " Naruto menjawab dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya. "Aku sudah punya senjataku sendiri. "

"baiklah "

Tomoe langsung menghilang dan muncul dihadapan Naruto. Dia langsung menebaskan pedangnya yang berwarna hitam itu keleher Naruto.

'trang'

Naruto dapat menahan serangan tersebut dengan sebuah kunai bercabang tiga yang entah bagaimana sudah berada ditangan Naruto. Kemudian terjadi dentingan antara pidang milik Tompe dan kunai bercabang tiga milik Naruto.

Naruto awalnya membuat kunai ini hanya untuk pajangan dirumahnya tapi setelah dia menjadi iblis, dia berpikir bahwa dia akan membutuhkan kunai ini dan juga alat-alat ninja yang lainnya.

"Apa… itu kunai? " Tsubaki terus menatap Naruto yang saat ini bertarung dengan sengit dengan Tomoe. Dia sedikit bingung saat melihat senjata yang Naruto gunakan untuk bertarung dengan Tomoe.

"Kunai? " Saji sangat bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh wakil OSIS tersebut. "Apa itu? "

"Kunai adalah senjata yang biasanya digunakan oleh seorang ninja. " Bukannya Tsubaki yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Saji, tapi Sonalah yang menjawabnya. "Tapi. Kunai yang digunakan oleh Naruto itu sedikit berbeda. "

Tsubaki hanya mengangguk ketika mendengar ucapan Sona. Kemudian dia menarik satu kesimpulan. "Jadi. Naruto-san adalah seorang ninja. "

"Aku juga tidak tau. " Sona kembali berbicara. Sebenarnya dia sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan saat ini. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto memilki kemampuan sehebat itu. 'sebenarnya siapa kau Naruto. '

.

Bunyi memekakan telinga itu terus terdengar saat pedang Tomoe beradu dengan kunai Naruto.

"Hebat hosh,, tak kusangka hosh kau bisa mengimbangiku" puji Tomoe pada lawanya, tadinya ia berfikir bahwa Naruto tak akan dapat mengimbanginya, mengingat ia adalah iblis baru yang belum bisa mengunakan kekuatan iblisnya, namun ternyata ia salah besar.

"hosh kau juga hebat Tomoe-san hosh kau tadi hampir memisahkan kepala dari badan ku hosh" jawab Naruto disertai dengan senyum kecil

"Baiklah Naruto-san ayo kita naikkan levelnya"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, Tomoe langsung melesat dengan sangat cepat menebaskan pedangnya secara mendatar, namun masih berhasil ditahan dengan kunai yang ada di tangan kanan Naruto, tidak hanya itu melihat seranganya gagal, Tomoe mengunakan kaki kananya untuk menendang perut kanan Naruto dengan cepat, namun masih dapat ditahan kembali dengan kaki kanan Naruto. Tak ingin terus terjepit Naruto menyentakan tangan kananya dengan keras yang menyebabkan pedang dan pemiliknya terdorong kebelakang, tidak membuang kesempatan itu Naruto langsung melesat maju menyabetkan kunainya kekiri dan kekanan secara terus menerus di bagian perut Tomoe dan itu membuat Tomoe harus melompat-lompat kebelakang untuk menghindar dari serangan brutal yang mengarah ke perutnya.

'trang' pedang Tomoe bersentuhan dengan Kunai Naruto. Menahan satu sama lain untuk bergerak.

"cukup " Suara tegas dari Sona memenuhi ruangan dojo itu. Mendengar itu Naruto dan Tomoe meenghentikan pertarungan mereka. Sona kemudain berjalan ketengah lapangan diikuti oleh anggota OSIS yang lain. "Latihan kita cukupkan sampai disini. "

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau sehebat itu senpai. " Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian dari Ruruka yang sekarang duduk disamping Naruto. Naruto dan anggota OSIS yang lainnya sekarang berada diruang OSIS untuk beristirahat.

"Kau sangat hebat saat pertarungan tadi. " Kali ini Knight dari Sona yaitu Tomoe yang memuji Naruto. "Kau bahkan dapat mengimbangi kecepatanku. "

"Kau bahkan dapat mengalahkan Saji. " Tsubaki ikut-ikutan bicara. "Walaupun itu adalah pertarungan yang pertama. "

Sedangkan Saji yang mendengar perkataan dari Tsubaki menundukan wajahnya. Dia masih tidak percaya bahwa Naruto yang baru menjadi iblis dapat mengalahkan dirinya yang menjadi iblis lebih dulu daripada Naruto. 'kenapaaa' teriaknya dalam hati.

Anggota yang lainpun juga ikut memuji Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, merasa salting menerima pujian itu. "Itu bukan apa-apa kok. "

"Naruto. " Semua pasang mata diruangan itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sona yang saat ini duduk dimeja kerjanya. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu? "

Setelah melihat anggukan dari Naruto, Sona kemudian meletakan kedua punggung tangannya kedagu memandang serius kepada Naruto. "Apa kau seorang ninja? "

Terjadi keheningan untuk beberapa saat. Naruto masih bingung bagaimana dia harus menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Setelah beberapa kali mengambil nafas, Naruto akhirnya mengangguk. "Ya. Aku seorang ninja, atau lebih tepatnya mantan ninja. "

"Mantan? " Sona menaikan satu alisnya. "Apa maksudmu? "

"Ya. Aku hanya mantan ninja. " Naruto kembali berbicara menjawab pertanyaan dari Sona. "Semua ninja didunia ini sudah tidak ada lagi. "

Sona dapat merasakan adanya perasaan sedih dari Naruto. Dia juga melihat pancaran mata Naruto berubah. Dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Naruto dimasa lalunya tapi apapun itu, pasti sangat sulit bagi Naruto . dia kemudian menghela nafas, dia tidak perlu memikirkan itu yang harus dia pikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana membuat keluarga barunya itu bahagia sebagai keluarganya. Setelah itu mereka membicarakan hal-hal yang lainnya mulai dari kerjaan seorang OSIS samapi pengalaman hidup mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Cerahnya matahari siang kini telah digantikan oleh gelapnya malam. Orang-orang yang beraktivitas disiang hari kini mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka. Tapi ada juga orang yang tetap beraktivitas dimalam hari, baik itu bekerja, mengerjakan tugas, ataupun hanya untuk nongkrong dipinggir jalan.

Saat ini seorang pemuda sedang berjalan dijalan yang sangat sepi. Pemuda tersebut memakai jaket berwarna hitam dan celana sekolah kuoh. Rambut pirang yang dia sisir rapi sedikit bergoyang saat ditiup angin malam yang dingin. Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, siswa dari akademi Kuoh sekaligus iblis dari keluarga Sitri.

Setelah pertemuan diruang OSIS, Naruto langsung berjalan menuju tempat tinggalnya. Ketika dia berada ditengah perjalanan dia mendapatkan ingatan dari bunshin yang sengaja dia buat untuk menggantikan dirinya bekerja. Naruto terus berjalan sampai dia berada disebuah apartement tempat dia tinggal. Seperti biasa ketika dia pulang, Naruto akan membersihkan tubuhnya dan memasak untuk makan malamnya.

Setelah itu, Naruto pergi ketempat tidurnya dan merebahkan badannya disana. Naruto kemudian menutup matanya mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lelah.

.

.

TDN

.

Skip time

Waktu istrirahat diruang penelitian ilmu gaib.

"Boucho. " Suara perempuan berambut hitam panjang yang dia ikat twintail kepada perempuan berambut merah. "Ku dengar kalau Sona-kaicho mempunyai peerage baru. "

"Ya. " Rias menyahut pertanyaan Akeno dengan santai. "Dia Naruto, murid kelas 2A "

"Si culun itu menjadi budak barunya Sona-kaicho? " Seorang pria yang mendapat gelar serkyuritei menyahut dengan suara yang meremehkan. "Apa Sona-kaicho buta. "

"Issei. " Rias menyela perkataan Issei. "Jaga ucapanmu Issei. "

"Ayolah boucho. Itu memang benarkan. " Issei tetap tidak merubah sikapnya. Dengan angkuh dia mengutarakan isi otaknya. "Si culun tidak berguna bagi peerage-nya Sona-kaicho. Dibandingkan denganku yang sejatinya adalah yang kaisar naga, dia tidak ada apa-apa. "

"Senpai. Pernah dengar pepatah jangan menilai orang dari sampulnya? " Seorang gadis yang mungil dengan rambut berwarna putih menyahut perkataan Issei dengan dingin.

"Tetap saja. Dia tidak akan berguna. " Issei tetap bersikeras dengan pendapatnya.

"Sudahlah " Rias kembali angkat bicara mencoba melerai. Dia tidak mau hanya dengan hal kecil ini terjadi pertengkaran antara anggota peerage-nya. "Sebaiknya kita membahas kontrak kalian minggu ini. "

Dengan itu wajah Issei menjadi muram karena hanya dia yang tidak mendapatkan kontrak minggu ini.

.

.

Diruang OSIS.

Naruto saat ini dengan serius memandang gulungan didepannya. Dengan perlahan dia mengoleskan kuas yang sudah dilumuri dengan tinta kepada gulungan tersebut. Dia saat ini sedang membuat fuin untuk memperbaiki segel Ryuga yang rusak.

"Aaargt " Naruto berteriak kesal ketika untuk kesekian kalinya dia gagal membuat fuin tersebut. Dia menjambak rambutnya untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya yang sudah sangat besar.

"Sebenarnya senpai sedang apa? " Seorang gadis yang bernama Ruruka mendekati Naruto. Dari tadi dia memperhatikan Naruto yang selalu mengoleskan tinta pada sebuah gulungan kemudian gulungan tersebut dibuang Naruto.

"Aku sedang membuat sebuah Fuinjutsu. " Naruto menjawab pertanyan dari Ruruka sambil tersenyum.

"Fuinjutsu? " Ruruka menaikan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Apa itu? "

"Fuinjutsu adalah sebuah jurus ninja. " Ruruka semakin tertarik dengan penjelasan yang Naruto berikan. Naruto yang melihat itu dari pandangan Ruruka yang berbinar-binar. "Fuinjutsu dibuat dari sebuah rumusan yang rumit. Pada dasarnya Fuinjutsu digunakan untuk menyimpan benda, tapi semakin rumit rumusan yang dibuat maka akan semakin banyak kegunaannya. "

Untuk merealisasikan apa yang dia ucapkan, Naruto mengambil sebuah kertas kecil disakunya. Kertas tersebut memilki tulisan yang sangat susah untuk dibaca. Ketika Naruto meletakan jarinya tulisan tersebut, timbul asap kecil. Ketika asap tersebut menghilang, diatas kertas tersebut tersusun beberapa syuriken milik Naruto.

Bukan hanya Ruruka tapi semua orang terkejut melihat itu. mereka yang awalnya hanya mengerjakan kerjaan mereka masing-masing, ikut tertarik saat mendengar penjelasan Naruto kepada Ruruka.

"Waw " Ruruka dengan mata yang berbinar menatap kagum pada Naruto. "Kau hebat senpai. "

"Apa fungsinya sama dengan sihir penyimpanan? " Tsubaki yang ikut tertarik, kemudian bertanya pada Naruto.

"Bukankah sudahku bilang kalau semakin rumit rumusan yang dibuat, maka akan semakin banyak kegunaannya. " Naruto menjawab sambil tersenyum. "Jadi bukan hanya ini kegunaan fuinjutsu. "

"Lalu. " Kali ini Saji yang berbicara. "Apa yang ingin kau buat dengan gulungan tadi? "

"Itu rahasia. " Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar dan berkata dengan santai kepada Saji. "Kalau sudah selesai akanku berutahu. "

Skip time.

.

.

.

"Hanya inikah kemampuan dari adik seorang mou " Suara dari seorang pria yang saat ini terbang dengan menggunakan kelima sayapnya. Dengan rambut berwarna hitam yang panjang, mata yang berwarna merah, dan telinga yang lancip, memandang remeh terhadap dua orang yang berada dibawahnya.

Saat ini keadaan tim Rias ditambah dengan Xenovia sangat mereka hanya tiga orang yang masih sadarkan diri yaitu Rias, Akeno, dan Xenovia walaupun keadaan mereka tidak bisa untuk bertarung lagi.

Kokabiel mengangkat sebelah tangannya kemudian keluar tombak cahaya yang berwarna merah. "MATI KAU IBLIS. "

Tombak tersebut melesat dengan cepat menuju Rias yang hanya bisa melihat tombak tersebut.

"BOUCHOO! "

'trang'

Sebuah kunai bercabang tiga dengan cepat menghalangi tombak tersebut. Sehingga membuat tombak itu terpental keatas sedangkan kunai tersebut menancap ditanah.

Belum hilang dari rasa keterkejutannya, kokabiel harus menghindari berbagai syuriken yang datang entah dari mana. Setelah berhasil menghindari semua syuriken itu, dia menggunakan pedang cahaya yang dia buat untuk menahan sebuah tusukan sebuah kunai yang mengarah kedadanya. Dengan cepat kokabiel menendang dada sang pelaku yang menyerang dirinya.

Orang yang ditendang oleh kokabiel tadi dapat mendarat dengan sempurna tepat disebelah kunai bercabang tiga yang tertancap ditanah.

"Siapa kau? " Kokabiel menggeram marah pada orang yang berada dibawahnya saat ini. Dia sangat marah pada orang tersebut sebab telah mengganggu dirinya.

"Uzumaki Naruto. " Naruto menjawab dengan mantap kepada orang yang sedang melayang diatasnya. Dia kemudian mengambil kunai yang berada disampingnya dan mengacungkannya pada Kokabiel. "Dari keluarga Sitri. "

.

.

.

Bersambung.

.

.

Yo Saya kembali. Disini saya akan menyampaikan beberapa hal

Pertama : fic ini akan update setiap hari rabu atau kamis

Kedua : fic ini lanjutan dari cerita saya yang satunya yaitu the legend of ninja jadi Naruto disina tidak sama dengan Naruto yang ada di canon.

Ketiga : saya akan menitik beratkan kekuatan Naruto pada kenjutsu tapi nanti, dan juga Naruto disini tidak punya Secret gear.

Terakhir saya memang terinspirasi dari fic new live new war buatan Karasumaru.666-senpai. karena fic buatan dia sangat saya sukai

Saya mohon kritik dan saran dari kalian semua

Jadi mohon review-nya


	3. Chapter 3

**The Devil Ninja © New Akatsuki**

**.**

**Disclaimed:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

**.**

**Warn : typo, abal-abal, gaje, OOC, and many more**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it**

**.**

Malam sudah semakin larut, semua orang pergi beristirahat dirumah mereka masing-masing. Itu terbukti dari lampu-lampu yang dimatikan pada setiap rumah. Tapi saat ini masih ada lampu yang menyala disalah satu kamar disebuah rumah, kemudian jendela kamar tersebut terbuka menampilkan seseorang yang memakai jaket berwarna hitam dan celana panjang yang juga berwarna hitam. Rambut yang berwarna kuning cerah bergoyang pelan ditiup angin dengan pelan. Dinginnya malam yang menyetuh kulit yang berwarna tan itu, tidak mengganggu dirinya sama sekali. Matanya yang berwarna biru langit memandang jauh kedepan dengan pandangan tajam. Kemudian dia menghilang dengan meninggalkan kumpulan asap kecil.

Naruto terus meloncat diatap rumah dengan sangat cepat. Sepatu yang dia pakai tidak mengeluarkan suara ketika bersentuhan dengan atap rumah yang dia lalui. Gelapnya malam tidak menghambat dirinya untuk berlari seakan-akan itu bukan sebuah masalah, dinginnya angin malam yang menusuk kulitnya juga dia abakan, Hanya satu tujuannya yaitu akademi kuoh.

.

Akademi Kuoh adalah sekolah yang elit dan juga bagus. Dengan bangunan yang megah dan bagus dan juga halaman yang luas dan terjaga kebersihannya, membuat sekolah ini banyak diminati orang orang. Tapi kini sekolah yang dulunya sangat indah itu menjadi sebuah medan pertempuran. Salah satu bangunan yang dulunya berdiri dengan kokoh kini telah hancur hampir rata dengan tanah. Halaman yang bersih kini menjadi berantakan, dan banyak lubang-lubang yang besar halaman tersebut.

Semua ini terjadi karena pertarungan antara salah satu jendral malaikat jatuh yaitu kokabiel dengan tim iblis Gremory.

Saat ini dari tim Rias hanya tinggal bertiga yaitu Rias, Akeno, dan juga Issei yang ditambah dengan seorang utusan gereja yaitu Xenovia. Sedangkan anggota dari tim Rias yang lain saat ini dalam keadaan pingsan, apalagi Kiba yang pada saat ini banyak mendapatkan luka karena pertarungannya dengan pendeta gila yang bernama Fred. Didepan tim Rias saat ini berdiri Kokabiel dengan senyum angkuhnya.

"Akan ku bunuh kau Kokabiel. " Issei berlari dengan kencang menuju Kokabiel.

'boost' Larinya semakin cepat ketika sarung tangannya mengeluarkan bunyi mekanik. Kemudian dia memberikan pukulan yang mengarah pada wajah Kokabiel.

Kokabiel dapat menahan pukulan Issei dengan menggunakan sebelah tangannya. Dengan cepat dia memukul perut Issei dengan tangan yang satunya lagi sehingga Issei sedikit terpental kebelakang. kokabiel yang ingin menyerang Issei kembali terpaksa membatalkan niatnya karena dia harus melompat kebelakang untuk menghidari sebuah bola energi berwarna merah kehitaman yang dibuat oleh Rias. Belum sempat dia mendarat ditanah, dia harus membuat pedang cahaya untuk menahan serangan pedang durandal milik Xenovia. Kemudian dia dan Xenovia saling mengadu pedang mereka.

'boost' Issei kembali maju menyerang Kokabiel yang masih berhadapan dengan Xenovia. Ketika Xenovia meloncat kebelakang, dia langsung menghantamkan pukulannya kewajah Kokabiel.

Kokabiel terpental kebelakang ketika menerima serangan dari Issei. Belum sempat berdiri tegak, dia terpaksa terbang keatas menghindari sebuah leser berwarna merah. Saat dia diatas, dia diserbu dengan ratusan petir yang menyerangnya dari segala arah. Dengan cepat dia menangkis petir-petir tersebut dengan pedangnya.

'Boost' Issei melihat Kokabiel yang saat ini masih menangkis petir-petir yang dikeluarkan oleh Akeno. Dia sudah mulai lelah setelah dia mengeluarkan DragonShot tadi. Melihat ada celah, dia kembali menghilang dan muncul dibelakang Kokabiel siap dengan pukulannya.

'boost, explosion'

"MATI KAU BANGSAAT! " Dengan cepat Issei memukul punggung Kokabiel dengan seluruh kekuatannya.

Dengan cepat Kokabiel meluncur ketanah karena menerima pukulan Issei. Terjadi ledakan kecil saat dia mendarat ditanah dan menimbulkan asap yang lumayan tebal disekitarnya.

"Itulah akibatnya kalau kau berhadapan denganku. Sang kaisar naga merah. " Dengan anggkuh Issei berbicara pada Kokabiel yang pada saat ini masih berada didalam kawah.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya berhenti main-mainnya. " Kokabiel berdiri dengan seringai kejamnya. Kemudian dia menghilang. Dia muncul dibelakang Issei dan memukul punggung Issei dengan kuat sehingga Issei meluncur kebawah. Belum sempat untuk Issei bangkit, punggungnya sudah diinjak oleh Kokabiel sehingga dia kembali mencium tanah.

"ISSEI! " Rias berteriak ketika melihat Issei seperti itu. Dengan cepat dia membuat sebuah bola energi dan menembakannya pada Kokabiel. Tapi bola tersebut dengan mudah ditepis oleh Kokabiel.

Setelah menepis serangan dari Rias, Kokabiel kembali harus menangkis tebasan dari Xenovia yang muncul disampingnya. Kemudian dengan cepat dia menendang perut Xenovia sehingga wanita utusan gereja tersebut terpental cukup jauh. Dia kemudian memagang rambut Issei dan menariknya dengan keras.

"ARGGGG " Issei berteriak dengan kencang ketika Kokabiel menarik rambutnya dengan keras. Dia berusaha melawan tapi dia tidak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk terlepas dari cengkraman tersebut.

"Inikah sang kaisar naga merah yang perkasa itu. " Kokabiel berbicara dengan angkuhnya. Kemudian dia melempar Issei keatas. "Lebih baik kau mati saja! "

Dengan keras Kokabiel menendang Issei yang jatuh dihadapannya sehingga Issei terpental sangat jauh dan berhenti ketika dia menabrak dinding bangunan sekolah sampai hancur.

"ISSEI! " Rias dan Akeno kembali berteriak. Kedua mata mereka sudah berair ketika melihat Issei seperti itu. Ketika mereka berlari mendekati Issei, sebuah tonbak cahaya terancap didepan mereka.

"Kalian jangan kemana-ma_. "

Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Kokabiel harus menunduk menghindari tebasan yang mengarah kelehernya. Kemudia dia memutar tubuhnya dan melakukan tendangan menyamping sehingga orang yang menyerangnya tersebut terpental kearah Rias dan juga Akeno. Dia kemudian mengepakan kelima pasang sayapnya dan terbang keatas. Ketika diatas dia kembali mendapatkan serangan berupa bola energi dari Rias, tapi dengan mudah dia hindari.

"Hanya inikah kemampuan dari adik seorang mou. " Kokabiel mengangkat sebelah tangannya kemudian keluar tombak cahaya yang berwarna merah. "MATILAH KAU IBLIS. "

.

Diluar area pertarungan beberapa menit sebelum serangan Kokabiel.

"KAICHO!"

Sebuah teriakan dari arah gerbang masuk akademi membuat Sona mengalihkan arah pandangnya kearah asal teriakan

Tap

"Naruto " gumam Sona, saat Naruto telah mendarat di dekat Sona. Mengindahkan panggilan yang mengarah padanya, Naruto langsung berjalan kearah Sona.

"Bagaimana situasinya Kaicho" Setelah berada didekat Sona, Naruto langsung menanyakan situasi sekarang ini.

Wajah Sona sempat memerah ketika melihat penampilan Naruto sekarang, kalau anggota lainnya juga berada disini, wajah mereka mungkin juga akan memerah. Menghilangkan pikiran tersebut,Sona kemudian memberikan kode pada Naruto untuk melihat kedepan ketempat pertarungan. Melihat kode dari Sona, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada arah tunjukan Sona.

"Brengsek! Ayo kita bantu mereka!" umpat Naruto, sebelum melesat ke area pertarungan.

'Srett'

Namun sebuat tarikan pada jaket belakangnya menghentikan aksinya, menoleh kearah sang pelaku yang tak lain adalah Kingnya sendiri untuk meminta penjelasan. "ada apa Kaicho?"

" tidak Naruto, kita tidak akan terjun kepertarungan itu" Sona menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan sedikit nada sedih. "Tugas kita disini hanya untuk menjaga kekkai ini, agar manusia tidak mengetahui eksistensi makhuk seperti kita ada di antara mereka. Jika mereka sampai tahu, bukan hanya fraksi Angel dan Falen Angel yang menjadi musuh kita, namun manusia juga akan ikut dalam perang berdarah ini. Untuk itu kita percayakan semua pada Rias dan timnya,, kau mengerti"

Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan dari Sona menundukan kepalanya, membuat semua iblis yang ada di sana tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya karena tertutup oleh surai kuning keemasanya.

"Tapi, bukankah Rias adalah sahabatmu. " Naruto bertanya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Tapi, inilah tugas kita. " Sona kembali menjawab walaupun tidak menatap mata Naruto yang sedang menatapnya.

"ya kau benar. Tapi Rias dan timnya mempunyai peluang menang yang sangat kecil bahkan mustahil untuk bisa menang. Oleh karena itu, sebagai teman kita mempunyai kewajiban untuk membantu mereka-"

" aku tetap tidak mengizinkanya, Aku juga meski bersama-sama, kita belum tentu menang melawanya. Aku tak ingin kehilangan kalian semua apa kau mengerti" potong Sona dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Naruto tak pernah melihat seorang Sona Sitri mengeluarkan emosi semacam ini, yang mereka tahu Seorang Sona Sitri adalah orang yang tegas,dingin, dan jenius, yang tidak akan mungkin mau mengeluarkan emosi seperti itu dihadapan orang lain, dan sekarang dia mematahkan anggapan itu demi para budak nya,,, seberharga itukah mereka untuk seorang iblis sekelas Sona Sitri?.

"Kaicho" Naruto kembali berbicara. "Setidaknya biarkan aku pergi. Mungkin aku bisa menghalanginya sampai bantuan datang. "

" K-kau,,,pergilah terserah kau mau melakukan apapun, aku tidak peduli!" tegas Sona mulai mengalah dengan kekeras kepalaan pionya tersebut.

Naruto membungkuk pada Sona yang saat ini memunggungi dirinya dengan bahu yang itu Naruto langsung berbalik menghadap kemedan tempur, bersiap untuk kembali masuk kedunia yang telah membesarkan namanya dikehidupan sebelumnya.

Dengan cepat Naruto masuk kesekolah. Mengeluarkan kunai bercabang tiganya dan mengalirkannya dengan cakra. Dengan cepat dia melempar kunai tersebut ketika dia melihat Kokabiel menyerang Rias yang sudah kelelahan. Ketika serangan Kokabiel berhasil dia tahan, dia langsung menyiapkan delapan syuriken disela-sela jarinya. Dia melempar Syuriken tersebut dan dengan cepat membentuk handseal.

**"****Syuriken kage bunshin no jutsu "**

Syuriken yang awalnya hanya berjumlah delapan menjadi ribuan yang menghujani Kokabiel, tapi dengan mudah Kokabiel menangkisnya. Merasa tidak berhasil, Naruto melakukan sunshin kedepan Kokabiel dan berusaha menusuknya menggunakan Kunai yang berada ditangannya. Lagi-lagi Kokabiel dapat menahan serangannya tersebut dan memberikan tendangan diperutnya sehingga dia terlempar kebawah.

"Siapa kau? " Kokabiel menggeram marah pada orang yang berada dibawahnya saat ini. Dia sangat marah pada orang tersebut sebab telah mengganggu dirinya.

"Uzumaki Naruto " Menghiraukan rasa sakit diperutnya, Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Kokabiel. Dia kemudian mengambil kunai yang tertancap disampingnya. "Dari keluarga Sitri. "

Dengan cepat Naruto berlari menuju Kokabiel. Dia menghindari beberapa tombak cahaya yang dilempar oleh Kokabiel. Dengan mengeluarkan sayapnya, dia melompat kearah Kokabiel dan menusukan kunainya. Serangan yang dia lancarkan dapat dengan mudah ditahan oleh Kokabiel, kemudian Naruto melakukan tendangan menggunakan kedua kakinya.

Kokabiel dapat menahan serangan Naruto tersebut. tapi karena kekuatan yang Naruto berikan terlalu besar, dia terlempar keatas begitu juga dengan Naruto yang terlempar kebawah. Kokabiel segera menciptakan beberapa tombak cahaya dan melemparkannya pada Naruto.

Naruto yang saat ini masih diudara berputar untuk menghindari tombak dari Kokabiel. Tangannya sudah memegang beberapa kunai dan dengan cepat dia melemparnya.

'trang, trang shut shut '

Beberapa kunai Naruto saling berbenturan dengan tombak cahaya Kokabiel, tapi ada juga kunai yang berhasil menuju Kokabiel sehingga Kokabiel harus menangkis kunai tersebut dengan pedangnya.

Naruto sudah mendarat dengan sempurna ditanah. Tapi dengan cepat Kokabiel menyerangnya menggunakan pedangnya, terjadi pertarungan sengit antara Naruto dengan Kokabiel. Kunai yang berlapis dengan cakra beradu dengan pedang yang terbuat dari cahaya.

.

"Apakah dia benar-benar Naruto? " Rias yang dari tadi memperhatikan pertarungan Naruto dengan Kokabiel. Tapi dia sedikit tidak percaya dengan pemuda itu karena penampilan dia sekarang sangat berbeda dari penampilan dia saat disekolah. "Maksudku pemuda itu adalah Naruto. budak baru Sona? "

"Kurasa itu memang Benar Naruto, Boucho. " Akeno menjawab pertanyaan Rias. Kemudian dia tersenyum dan terkekeh kecil. "Tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau Naruto ternyata sangat tampan. "

Xenovia yang melihat percakapan dua orang iblis itu hanya menatap bingung pada mereka.

.

Naruto kembali melempar beberapa Syuriken kepada Kokabiel. Tapi dengan mudah syuriken-syuriken itu ditahan Kokabiel dengan pedangnya. Kokabiel menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika dia melihat beberapa syuriken hanya melewati. Dia kemudian membuka matanya lebar-lebar ketika Syuriken-syuriken itu ternyata diikat dengan sebuah kawat baja. Dia tidak sempat menghindar ketika syuriken-syuriken itu berputar arah dan kawat-kawat yang berada di syuriken itu mengikat tubuhnya.

Dengan kuat Naruto menarik kawat yang berada ditangannya sehingga Kokabiel tertarik kearahnya. Naruto mengumpulkan cakra dikepalan tangannya dan ketika Kokabiel berada didepannya, dia memukul wajah jendral malaikat jatuh tersebut dengan kuat.

"Hebat. " Rias yang melihat pertarungan antara Naruto dengan Kokabiel hanya bisa terkejut dan mengatakan itu. Dia tidak menyangka kalau budak baru Sona ini sangatlah hebat. "Dia benar-benar hebat. "

Saat ini rias berada ditempat Issei jatuh, disampingnya ada Akeno dan juga Xenovi. Dia sedang menyalurkan energinya pada Issei yang saat ini tidak sadarkan diri.

"Dia memang hebat. " Xenovia yang juga menyaksikan juga terkejut. "Dia mampu mengimbangi Kokabiel walaupun kekuatannya jauh dibawah Kokabiel. "

"Tapi bukankah Naruto hanya pion dari Sona-kaicho. " Kali ini Akeno yang berbicara. Dia masih tidak menyangka kalau budak yang hanya mengkomsumsi satu bidak pion dapat megimbangi Kokabiel.

"Dia tidak menggunakan kekuatannya dengan sia-sia. " Xenovia memberikan penilaiannya pada Naruto. "Dia dapat menggunakan kekuatannya dengan maksimal bahkan strateginya juga sangat hebat. "

"Tipikal Sitri. " Rias kembali berbicara. "Lebih mengandalkan strategi daripada kekuatan. "

.

.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang pemuda itu. " Diatas sebuah gedung pencakar langit tidak jauh dari akademi kuoh tempat terjadinya pertarungan tersebut, seorang pria berbicara dengan orang yang berada disebelahnya.

"Dari energi iblis yang dia keluarkan, kurasa dia sangat lemah. Azazel. " Orang yang berada disebelah Azazel berbicara dengan nada angkuhnya.

"Tapi dia memiliki kecerdasan yang sangat hebat. Vali. " Orang yang disebut dengan Azazel itu menjawab dengan santai. "Lihat! Bahkan dia dapat memukul Kokabiel. "

"Terserah kau Azazel. "

.

Setelah menerima pukulan dari Naruto, Kokabiel terpental cukup jauh dan terseret ditanah dengan keras. Setelah berhenti, Kokabiel berdiri dan melepaska ikatan pada tubuhnya. Keadaannya saat ini seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya walaupun disudut bibirnya keluar darah. Dia menyeringai melihat Naruto dalam posisi siaga. "Kau cukup hebat iblis. "

Naruto tidak menjawab perkataan dari Kokabiel, Dia masih dalam posisi yang siap bertarung. Melihat Kokabiel baik-baik saja setelah menerima pukulannya membuat Naruto semakin waspada, karena orang yang saat ini dia lawan sangatlah sulit untuk dikalahkan. Dia terus berpikir berbagai cara untuk mengalahkan orang yang berada didepannya sekarang tapi sepertinya itu sangat mustahil baginya.

Naruto dengan cepat merubuhkan tubuhnya untuk menghindari tebasan pedang cahaya yang mengarah kelehernya. Dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan, Naruto melompat keudara. Melihat Kokabiel yang akan menyerang dirinya kembali, Naruto dengan cepat membentuk handseal.

**"****Katon: Housenka No Jutsu! " **

**Kokabiel sangat terkejut ketika puluhan burung api menyerang dirinya. Dia terpaksa harus terbang untuk menghindari burung-burung api tersebut, tapi burung api tersebut tetap mengikuti dia. Dengan pedang cahayanya, Kokabiel menebas burung api yang mengarah kepada dirinya segingga semua burung api menghilang. Belum sempat bernafas lega, Kokabiel harus kembali menghindar dari sebuah bola api sebesar mobil yang datang dari bawah. Dia sedikit terlambat menghindari bola api tersebut sehingga sayap sebelah kanannya sedikit hangus karena terkena api dari bola api tersebut.**

**"****Kau.. " Kokabiel menggeram marah pada Naruto yang pada saat ini tersenyum mengejek pada Kokabiel. "Akan kubunuh kau! "**

**Kokabiel dengan cepat meluncur kearah Naruto. Dia kemudian menebaskan pedangnya secara vertikal kepada Naruto.**

**Naruto melompat kebelakang menghindari tebasan dari Kokabiel, tapi dia mendapatkan tendangan diperutnya dengan sangan keras sehingga Naruto terpental kebelakang dengan kencang. Ketika masih diudara, Naruto melempar sebuah kunai peledak pada Kokabiel dan kunai tersebut mendarat tepat dikaki Kokabiel.**

**'****buumm!' **

**Naruto mendarat dengan sempurna dan langsung menatap ledakan tersebut. dia melihat sebuah tombak cahaya dari kumpulan asap ledakan yang dengan cepat menuju kearahnya. Terlambat menghindar, bahu Naruto tertkena tombak tersebut. **

**"****Arggg. " Naruto merasakan tubuhnya sakit terutama pada bagian bahunya. Bahunya terasa terbakar dalam api yang sangat panas saat setelah tombak itu menghilang. Karena Naruto sekarang adalah iblis, jadi tombak cahaya yang terbuat dari sesuatu yang suci adalah racun bagi dirinya sehingga dia sangat kesakitan ketika terkena tombak ini.**

** "****ARGGG! " Naruto kembali berteriak ketika Kokabiel muncul didepannya dan menusuk perutnya dengan pedang cahaya. Bahkan dari mulut Naruto keluar darah yang cukup banyak.**

**"****HA HA HA.. Sekarang matilah. " Dengan keras Kokabiel menendang Naruto sehingga Naruto terpental dan menabrak tembok bangunan Akademi yang berada tepat ditempat tim Rias.**

**"****NARUTO! " Rias, Akeno berteriak dan berlari mendekati Naruto diikuti juga dengan Xenovia. Setelah sampai disana, Akeno langsung membaringkan Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri di pangkuannya dan mengalirkan energi iblisnya untuk memberikan pertolongan pada Naruto. Begitu juga dengan Rias, dia juga ikut menyalurkan energinya untuk Naruto.**Darah yang terus mengalir dari luka Naruto mulai berhenti.

Kokabiel yang melihat itu langsung membuat ribuan tombak cahaya. Dia sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Dia harus segera membunuh adik mou itu dan menciptakan perang lembali. Dengan cepat dia melempar semua tombak cahaya tersebut.

Rias dan juga yang lainnya hanya bisa melihat ribuan tombak yang datang kepada mereka tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi tiba-tiba mata Naruto terbuka dan dari dalam tanah keluar ribuan rantai yang berwarna hitam, menghalangi tombai-tombak tersebut. semua orang kembali terkejut dengan adanya ribuan rantai.

"Naruto " Akeno berbicara ketika melihat Naruto yang mencoba bangkit. "Jangan bergerak dul_ "

"Tidak apa-apa senpai. " Naruto memotong perkataan Akeno. Dia masih berusaha untuk bangun sampai akhirnya dia berhasil berdiri. Penampilannya saat ini tidak bisa dikatakan baik, jaketnya yang berwarna hitam sudah bercampur dengan warna merah dari darahnya bahkan rambutnya juga bercampur dengan darahnya. Dia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat melihat rantai yang berdiri tegak didepan mereka. 'apakah ini rantai cakraku. '

Naruto mencoba menggerakan rantai tersebut lewat pikirannya dan rantai tersebut merespon perintah Naruto. Naruto tersenyum kemudian dia menciptakan subuah bola berwarna biru dengan putaran acak didalamnya, tapi belum sempat bola itu terbentuk dengan sempurna dia kembali batuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulut dan seluruh rantai kembali masuk kedalam tanah.

"Naruto! " Akeno kembali mendekati Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto. " Rias juga mendekati Naruto

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat pirang. " Xenovia juga ikut bicara.

"Aku tidak apa-apa " Naruto bicara dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan. "Boleh aku minta sedikit energi lagi Senpai. "

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Rias dan juga Akeno langsung menyalurkan enrginya pada Naruto dengan menyentuh punggung Naruto. Dengan energi itu, Naruto kembali membuat Rasengan dan kali ini dia berhasil membuatnya.

Melihat bola yang berada ditangan Naruto, membuat Kokabiel menjadi waspada. Dia tidak ingin menunggu Naruto menyerang, jadi dia kembali membuat tombak cahaya dan melemparnya pada Naruto. Tapi dia kembali mengendus kesal saat tiba-tiba puluhan rantai menghalangi tombaknya lagi.

Naruto dengan cepat berlari kearah Kokabiel dengan membawa sebuah Rasengan ditangannya. Dia juga menghindari beberapa tombak cahaya dari Kokabiel dan menyerang balik dengan rantai-rantai cakra miliknya.

Kokabiel menghindari serangan rantai milik Naruto dengan cepat, tapi rantai itu seperti hidup dan terus mengejar dirinya. Dia kemudian menundukan kepalanya menghindari ujung rantai yang runcing yang mengarah kekepalanya. Tapi pada saat itu Naruto mencul dibelakangnya dengan sebuah rasengan ditangannya yang siap untuk dilancarkan.

**"RASENGAN! "**

dengan cepat Kokabiel kearah salah satu bangunan sekolah setelah terkena rasengan tepat diantara punggung dan salah satu sayap kanannya. Bangunan yang menjadi tempat mendaratnya dirinya kini hancur lebur dan mengubur Kokabiel dibawahnya.

Begitu juga dengan Naruto, setelah dia menghantamkan rasengan dia jatuh karena seluruh cakranya dan juga kekuatannya sudah habis. Tapi bukannya menghantam tanah, Naruto malah ditangkap oleh Akeno dengan lembut. Kemudian Akeno mendarat ditanah dan membaringkan Naruto ditanah.

"Kau hebat Naruto-kun. " Akeno berbisik kepada Naruto yang sekarang berada ditanah dengan kepala yang dipangku oleh Akeno.

"Akeno. Naruto. " Rias berlari mendekati mereka dan diikuti Xenovia dobelakangnya. Setelah sampai disana, Rias langsung berjongkok memeriksa keadaan Naruto. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? "

"Aku baik-baik saja senpa_ " Perkataan Naruto terhenti karena dia kembali merasakan pancaran energi Kokabiel kembali. Dengan susah payah Naruto kembali berdiri.

"Apa yang Ka_ "

"KURANG AJAR! " Perkataan Rias terhenti karena dari reruntuhan tempat Kokabiel terdengar teriakan murka. Reruntuhan tersebut meledak dan disana sudah berdiri Kokabiel dengan tombak cahaya sebesar bus yang melayang diatasnya. Dapat terlihat bahwa kondisi Kokabiel saat ini masih baik-baik saja hanya saja salah satu sayap kanannya patah. Walaupun begitu, wajah Kokabiel menunjukan kemarahan yang sangat besar. "MATILAH KALIAN! "

Naruto berdiri dengan memegang kunainya dengan erat. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar karena menahan rasa sakit didalam maupun diluar tubuhnya. Dia melakukan ini karena musuhnya saat ini masih berdiri dengan tegak seolah tidak terluka sama sekali. Dan ketika Naruto melihat Kokabiel melemparkan tombaknya, Naruto hanya diam karena tidak mampu lagi mengeluarka jutsunya, dia sudah pasrah.

'Devine, devine devine devine'

Tombak cahaya yang sebesar bus semakin lama semakin mengecil dan ketika hampir mengenai Naruto dan juga tim Rias, tombak tersebut menghilang. Semua orang terkejut melihat kejadian itu.

Belum sempat sembuh dari keterkejutannya, mereka kembalia terkejut ketika seseorang yang memakai armor putih menembus kekkai yang dibuat tim Sitri. Orang tersebut memandang Kokabiel dengan pandangan datar walauoun tertutupi oleh helmnya.

'sial' Kokabiel hanya mengumpat kesal dalam hati ketika melihat orang tersebut. dia tau siapa orang itu, orang yang selama ini menjadi murid dari pemimpin dirinya dan juga para malaikat jatuh, orang tersebut adalah Vali. Dan Kokabiel tau kalau kekuatannya berada dibawah Vali tersebut. dia terus berpikir bagaimana keluar dari situasi ini tapi semakin lama dia berpikir dia masih tidak menemukan caranya. 'tidak ada cara lain lagi. '

Dengan cepat Kokabiel kembali membuat ratusan tombak cahaya. Tapi sebelum dia melempar tombak tersebut, Vali sudah ada dibelakangnya dan menginjak punggungnya sehingga tombak-tombak yang dibuat Kokabiel menghilang.

Vali kemudian memegang sayap-sayap Kokabiel dan dengan kuat menriknya hingga sayap-sayap tersebut terlepas.

"ARGG! " Kokabiel hanya dapat berteriak saat semua sayapnya terlepas dari punggungnya. Kemudian dia pingsan karena tidak mampu lagi menahan rasa sakitnya.

Naruto merasa sedikit tenang karena musuh utamanya sudah dapat diatasi, kemudian dia kehilangan kesadarannya dan jatuh kebelang. Dia sudah yakin bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja sekarang walaupun dia tidak tau siapa yang telah menolong dirinya dan juga tim Rias.

Akeno dan juga Rias kembali mendekati Naruto untuk melihat keadaan Naruto. Perhatian mereka kembali teralhkan ketika Vali mendekati mereka dengan membawa tubuh Kokabiel dibahunya.

"Mau apa kau. " Rias membuka suaranya ketika Vali sudah dekat dengan mereka.

"Tenanglah Gremory. " Vali berbicara dengan nada sinis. "Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa penyerangan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan fraksi malaikat Jatuh. Penyerangan ini murni dari Kokabiel sendiri. "

"Apakah perkataanmua dapat dipercaya. " Dengan tatapan tajam Rias kembali bertanya pada Vali.

"Kau percaya atau tidak aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang diperintahkan padaku. " Vali menyahut dengan santai. Kemudia dia berbalik siap untuk pergi, tapi dia kembali berhenti. "Dan satu lagi. Katakana pada kaisar naga merah itu, jadilah lebih kuat lagi. karena aku, Vali sang kaisar naga putih akan datang untuk bertarung dengannya dan membunuhnya. "

Rias menatap kepergian Vali dengan diam. Kepalanya sakit karena memikirkan semua ini, tapi dia senang akhirnya semuanya sudah selesai. Kemudian dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Akeno yang pada saat ini memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

"Naruto! " Sona yang diikuti oleh timnya mendekati Naruto dan tim Rias. Dilihat dari wajahnya, Sona sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto. Setelah sampai, dia berlutut dan memeriksa keadaan Naruto. "Bagaimana keadaannya? "

"Keadaannya sangat kritis. " Akeno menjawab dengan pelan. "Aku sudah menyalurkan energiku tapi itu tidak cukup. Tapi aku bisa_ "

"tidak perlu. " Dengan cepat Sona memotong perkataan Akeno. Dia tau apa yang ingin Akeno katakana. Cara yang paling baik menyembuhkan iblis adalah dengan tidur bersama tanpa busana dan menyalurkan energi iblis dengan terus menerus. Sona tau bahwa Akeno ingin menolong Naruto dengan itu, tapi ada perasaan yang membuatnya tidak mau mengizinkannya. "Tsubaki! "

Tsubaki berjalan mendekati Sona, setelah berada disamping Sona. "Iya kaicho. "

"Kita pergi kerumah Naruto. " Tanpa melihat Tsubaki, Sona memberikan perintah.

Tsubaki kemudian membuat lingkaran sihir. Kemudian dia, Sona, dan juga Naruto menghilang didalam lingkaran sihir tersebut.

.

Sona dan juga Tsubaki merebahkan tubuh Naruto ditempat tidur. Sona kemudian melepas semua pakaian Naruto dan setelah selesai, dia mulai melepas pakaiannya sendiri.

Tsubaki yang berada dibelakang Sona hanya melihat dalam diam. Dia tau Sona akan melakukan apa, tapi dia sedikit terkejut karena Sona mau melakukan itu. Dia ingat bahwa biasanya Sona hanya akan menyalurkan energinya dengan menyentuh dengan tangannya. Dia berpikir mungkin Naruto mengalami luka yang sangat parah, jadi dia hanya diam saja.

"Tsubaki. " Setelah melepas kaca matanya, Sona kembali memberikan perintah. Sekarang ini Sona sudah tidak memakai apapun yang menutupi tubuhnya. "Kau urus akademi. "

"Hai. " Tsubaki kembali membuat lingkaran sihir dan menghilang dari tempat hadapan Sona.

Sona kemudian menatap wajah Naruto yang saat ini tidak sadarkan diri. Dia kemudian berbaring disamping Naruto dan memeluknya sertany berbisik. "Cepat sadar Naruto. "

.

.

.

Bersambung

Yo. Saya datang lagi, maaf atas keterlambatan update-nya. Ini semua terjadi karena modem saya hilang dan saya belum punya uang untuk membeli yang baru. Akhirnya, dalam waktu seminggu ini saya mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli modem baru dan baru sekarang uangnya terkumpul.

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf.

Untuk chapter ini saya tidak mau berkomentar banyak. Ini adalah cerita action pertama yang saya buat jadi mohon berikan komentar kalian tenteng chap ini.

Dan yang terakhir, mungkin jadwal fic ini akan berubah menjadi hari minggu bersama fic saya yang satunya.


End file.
